Charming Hogwarts Book One
by May Green Emeralds
Summary: Three witches have been bonded Magicaly to become Sisters, and Charmed. Ginny,Hermione,and Luna are these three girls. They now are battling demons,love,life,and death. HPGW,mentions DMGW,RWHG,LLNL
1. Bonding Sisters

Charming Hogwarts  
  
Prologue: Sister Bonding  
  
Summary: Sisters aren't always sisters by blood, sometimes they are through magical bonds. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna are now teaching at Hogwarts, with a magical bond and some new powers. GW/HP, HG/RW, GW/DM,LL/NL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed(the Whitelighter/Elder thing, the demons, spells), I do not own Harry Potter. I own the plot, kind of.   
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know, I should be working on my other works, but I had this idea and I HAVE to write it! Please review and be honest!  
  
~Sister Bonding~  
  
~   
  
Two men stood in beautiful, peaceful place. It was like Heavan. and the people there were like angels.And they were. They had died, and were chosen to be a Whitelighter."This is going to be the most odd thing we have ever performed, bonding these three, making them Sisters by Magic," A man in a light brown cloak said. Though he was serious, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement. The man who he was talking to, however, was very serious. His green eyes were filled with knowledge.  
  
"Yes, but this is our only hope. There are no other candidates that live in England, and are familiar with Magic. Besides, these girls already have a strong bond," another man in a light brown cloak said. They were both Elders, the wise Whitelighters. The Elders were like the government of the Whitelighter "community". Though, it wasn't a community. More of a...race.  
  
"Very well. I will cast the spell, and then they shall get a Book of Shadows, that other Charmed Ones made for them," the first man said. The second Elder nodded.  
  
"And who is to be their Familiar?" Every 'new' witch, at least, of the kind they were talking about, needed a Familiar, to protect them.  
  
"They've already gotten one."  
  
"And, what about their Whitelighter?"  
  
"I have someone in store for them. He's been a Whitelighter for some time now. It may come a shock to our Charmed Ones to see him again, but he will do his duty. And obey the rules. At least, I hope so. " ~  
  
Ginny Weasley sat beside her two friends, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. They had grown very close over the last four years. They were almost like sisters. They knew each other so very well, it was scary.   
  
Ginny Weasley was on the Hogwarts Express, with the other professors. This was very odd for her, for just two years ago, she was a student. Now she was a professor. The Charms teacher, to be exact. Professor Flitwick had retired last year. Most of the professors had, they had been through so much over the years, they deserved retirement. They needed a lifelong break. But some, like Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall didn't retire.  
  
Ginny stroked her white, long-haired cat, whom she called Sugar. The cat purred. It's collar was unique, Ginny noticed that when she found him, this summer, on the street. But she found the odd symbol striking. She found the cat more striking, she was beautiful and smart. The funny thing was, when she saw Ginny, she came up to her. Almost like she was supposed to be with her.  
  
Hermione Granger smiled at Ginny, as she wrote lesson plans down. Hermione was the new Muggle Studies teacher. Luna Lovegood was the divination teacher. Harry Potter was even a professor, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts of course. That was believable. But the most unbelievable person to become a professor was Ron Weasley, her brother. Ron was the new flying instructor. And, then there was Neville Longbottom, who was the Herbology professor.   
  
"Hermione...Luna...Harry...he asked me to date him the other day," Ginny said. Hermione and Luna looked up at her, smiles crossing their face. They waited. Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
"And....what did you say?" Hermione said.  
  
"I said I would think about it...but I don't know if I'm over....well, you know." Ginny fought back her tears, while Luna and Hermione looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Gin', you'll never be over it. But it's been three years. I think that dating Harry, who you have always fancied, would help you," Hermione replied. Luna nodded in agreement.   
  
She looked down, her brown eyes filling with tears, and very painful memories flooding her mind. Memories she tried to block out, but couldn't. It was far worse then the ones from her first year.  
  
- Ginny Weasley stood, watching Harry Potter fight Voldemort. It was happening. The war was either ending, or continuing. She had forgotten about fighting the Death Eater. She was too busy watching Harry and Tom Riddle...Voldemort duel. The Death Eater that she had been dueling held it's wand at her, muttering a spell. Ginny had realized this too late. She zoned back into reality, to find the one she loved , dead, laying in her arms.-  
  
Hermione sat beside Ginny, hugging her as she relived memories. "Don't relive the painful memories, Gin'. Just the happy ones," Hermione whispered. Luna sat on the other side of Ginny.  
  
"Gin, it's all right. You know he sacrificed himself for you because he loved you. He would have wanted to die a hero. It isn't your fault, you need to stop blaming yourself," Luna said, trying to comfort her friend. Ginny stopped crying. She had realized something. Her friends were right. She needed to move on. And Harry could help her with that.  
  
Hermione released Ginny from her hug. A small smile barely lightened up Ginny's face, but it was a sign. She was finally getting over it. "I guess, I should talk to Harry. " With that, Ginny Weasley left her friends behind. She was going to talk to Harry Potter, and free herself from the prison she locked herself in. She was no longer going to be prisoner to her memories.  
  
~ "The spell has been cast, they are now sisters. Now, all they have to do is ask for their powers," the first Elder said.   
  
"And how will they get the Book?" the second asked.  
  
"They will find it, it's fate."~  
  
{Please review!} 


	2. Of Memories

Charming Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: Of Memories  
  
Author's note: Here's chapter one! Please review! LOTS of MEMORIES in this CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Ginny Weasley took a deep breath, and sat down by Harry, who was alone. He looked up and smiled, his green eyes warm and welcoming."Harry, I've come to a decision," Ginny said,"I'd love to date you."  
  
"Really? Are you sure you're ready?" Harry replied, excitedly. His eyes beamed and his smile shined. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long while. Ginny smiled back, but her eyes were still depressed.   
  
"It has been three years," Ginny replied,"Since D-Draco's death, I think it's time to move one." Ginny didn't know for sure if she wanted to, but she did know that she had to. Harry nodded, not believing her, but was still consumed with happiness. Professor Ginny Weasley was a little bit happier, but she would never be over the death of Draco Malfoy.  
  
~  
  
"Weasley," Draco Malfoy said. He glared at her, with his gray eyes. The strange thing was, the glare wasn't cold, though it tried to be. Ginny glared back. They had grown closer, she didn't know how, they just did.   
  
Ginny had been in the library, writing in her journal. Draco was alone, and seemed upset. He left, leaving his diary alone. Ginny, who hated Draco, didn't respect his privacy, so she read it.   
  
-Diary,  
  
My father is doing it again. He's trying to get me to be Marked, to become what he is.   
  
A Death Eater. I hate my father. He's cold and heartless, like I used to be. I used to want to  
  
follow Voldemort. Until what happened in my 2nd year. Even though I loath that Weasley   
  
girl, I still don't think it was right what he did. What my father helped him to do. Using an   
  
innocent girl's emotions and soul to get stronger, force her to do horrid things. Voldemort  
  
isn't a great wizard, just a stupid, heartless, domineering, conceited wizard. I hate him, just  
  
like I hate my good for nothing father. I can't handle this any longer. I will fight against my   
  
father.   
  
Draco Malfoy-  
  
Ginny put down his journal, amazed. Draco Malfoy had a heart, and he too loathed his father. And he thought what Tom Riddle had done was wrong. But he was still Draco Malfoy.~  
  
"Gin', you okay?" Harry asked. Ginny just nodded, smiling as she remembered Draco's diary entry...she had fallen in love with him at that moment, though she wouldn't admit it.   
  
"Can you believe we're going to be professors?! It's....it's eccentric!" Ginny said. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's eccentric, but cool. It's hard to believe, I thought I would become an Auror. But this is helpful to, teaching our future," Harry replied. She smiled, and her eyes did too. For the first time, Ginny wasn't depressed. She was happy.   
  
"You're going to have many fans for students, you know?" said Ginny. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You will too, Gin'. You're story is a fairy tale now. Draco is like prince charming, and you are like...well, Cinderella," Harry replied,"Except, you don't have an evil step mother." Ginny laughed. Her story was known. Ginny Weasley was the fair maiden who fell in love with someone who was thought of as the enemy, and turned him good. He killed his father for her,and got himself killed for her. It was romantic, it was a drama.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Ginny replied,"I think we are all famous. We fought alongside you, and helped in the War. It's amazing, I still can't believe I did that. I don't know how. I'm not brave. I'm not powerful."  
  
"You're very powerful, Gin'. I know you are," Harry said. Ginny just nodded, staring out into nowhere.   
  
-  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. Malfoy turned around, glaring at her, but smirking at the same time.  
  
"Weasley, why do you scream at me so? Do you want me?" Malfoy asked, smirking. It wasn't a real smirk, not a nasty one, at least. It was more playful and teasing. Ginny rolled her eyes, as she neared the waiting Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, you left your diary in the library. So, I thought I ought to bring it to you." Draco's expression darkened, as he reached to grab the diary. She pulled it away from him, smiling.  
  
"Did you read it, Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice trying to sound calm. Ginny didn't say anything. She was having too much fun. "I said, did you read it, Weasel?"  
  
"Ask me nicely, and I may tell you, Ferret-boy," Ginny replied. Draco glared at her.  
  
"Ginny, would you please tell me whether or not you read my diary?" Draco said, in a fake sweet voice. Ginny tried not to giggle.  
  
"I couldn't help myself. Just one page," Ginny said. Draco's glare got colder.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know you loath your father. I don't blame you. And, I know you're not a follower of You-Know-Who," Ginny whispered. Draco snathched the diary out of her hand, and led her into Moaning Myrtal's bathroom.   
  
"Don't tell anyone, Ginny," he said,"Please." Ginny felt sorry for Draco. He had a lot going on, that she couldn't handle. "Why did you read my diary?"  
  
"Because, you're a git, and I wanted to see if you were a Death Eater. Sorry, it must be awful, loathing your father, you father controlling you, or at least, trying to. I think I'd kill myself if I lived like that,"Ginny said. Draco nodded. She saw something in his eyes, some emotion she had never seen him have.   
  
"If I committed suicide, my father would be the winner," Draco replied,"You have to swear not to tell a soul."  
  
"I swear," Ginny had said.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny," he said, hugging her before he left. "Oh, and pretend like this never happened. I am a Malfoy, and I have to keep tricking my father. Bye, Weasley. Ginny."-  
  
"If you want to leave, you can. You seem bored," Harry said, interrupting her memories.  
  
"No, just thinking," Ginny replied,"Well, I might as well go. Herm and Luna are waiting, and we're about to arrive. See you." Harry nodded a good-bye as Ginny left and headed for where Hermione and Luna were.   
  
"So, what did you say? What did he say?" Hermione asked when Ginny sat down. Luna leaned forward, her eyes wide open.  
  
"I said yes, so I 'spect we're dating now," Ginny replied. Luna and Hermione squealed. "What? Why are you so ecstatic?"  
  
"You and Harry are finally dating, I mean, it's about time, Ginny," Luna said. The bushy haired Hermione nodded. Ginny just rolled her eyes.  
  
~Ginny watched Draco being himself, his mean self. He would be awfully rude to Ron, and call Hermione a Mudblood. He did a lot of horrible things. But not to her. He smiled at her every time they passed, then when someone was looking, he'd smirk. Like he knew something about her she didn't want anyone else to know. She'd do the same thing. They didn't want to admit it, but they were growing closer, day after day. He would tell her things, because he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, and she would tell him things. But she would never admit, she didn't loath him. The same with him. They were just able to talk to each other. Nothing more.~  
  
{Please review!!} 


	3. We Sisters Three

Charming Hogwarts  
  
Chapter Two: We Sisters Three  
  
Nessypotter: Thanks for the review! I didn't know anyone else wanted to read a story like this! Thanks a lot!  
  
Author's Note: Uh, I don't own the spell in this chapter. And everyone who reads PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Enjoy  
  
Chapter Two:We Sisters Three  
  
Luna Lovegood looked around her office-bedroom. It was mysterious, like herself. She placed a picture on her desk. As did Hermione and Ginny at the same time in their own office-bedrooms. The picture was of the three girls, all smiling and gigling. These girls were like sisters, they considered themselves sisters.   
  
Luna looked around her office. There were many old spell books, dream interpetation books, books on divination, and such. She noticed on book, that sat on a podium. It was old and worn out looking. It had the same symbol Snow's, Ginny's cat, collar had on it. The title was 'The Book of Shadows'. Luna touched it, like it was precious. It certainly looked precius. She then looked at the lable on the podium. It said 'Book of Shadows, the Power of Three Will Set Us Free'. Luna opened it carefully. She looked at the page she had opened it to. She decided to read the spell out loud,"   
  
Hear now the words of the witches,  
  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
  
Great work of magic is sought.  
  
In this night and in this hour,  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
  
We want the power, give us the power. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS SPELL!!!!)."   
  
The picture sitting on the desks of the three sisters bonded by magic changed. They had all magically appeared closer together. But none of them seemed to notice.  
  
After Luna read the spell, she clossed the book, wondering what the spell had done. Nothing that she knew of. So, Luna looked around the room. There were ingrediants for potions, ones she didn't recognize. She wondered why it was here. But, she didn't think much about it. Luna layed down on her bed, and gazed at her ceiling.  
  
Hermione Granger lay bored on her bed. She didn't have much to do, except think about Ron Weasley. That's all she could think about. Ron Weasley. The wonderful red head she loved so dearly. He was silly, he was fun, he was nice, he was her's.   
  
Ginny Weasley wasn't bored like her two friends, she was with Harry, in his office-room. They weren't doing anything bad, they were just talking.They talked a lot. "So...Harry, what ever happened to Cho?" Ginny asked. Harry let out a small laugh.  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in her. From what I hear,she's married to some man I haven't heard of, and has had her second child," Harry replied,"Oh, you mean, what happened to us? We didn't get along. Cho was too caught up in herself, and I was depressed. She didn't care about me, she cared about herself." Ginny just nodded, she didn't know what to say. "If you don't mind me asking, but what did you see in Draco?" Ginny smiled. She wasn't going to mourn any more. She wasn't going to have any more painful memories. Just the happy ones.  
  
"When I read his diary, I saw him in a different light. He wasn't evil, and he had a heart. I fell in love with the real him. He was so kind, so gentle with me, he was really sweet," she said, her brown eyes glowing. Harry's face was unreadable.  
  
"Do you still love him Ginny?"  
  
"I love you now, Harry," Ginny whispered. She gazed into his green eyes. They were so pretty, his eyes were like emeralds.   
  
Luna left to go talk to Hermione, she hadn't anything else to do. Luna knocked on her bedroom-office door, and opened it. Hermione smiled,and motioned for her to come in. Luna shut the door behind her. She sat at the end of Hermione's bed. "I found an eccentric spell book in my room. It's called the Book of Shadows," Luna said.  
  
"That's interesting. I've never heard of a spell book by that name," Hermione replied."Go on, tell me more." She appeared to be very interested in this Book of Shadows.  
  
"I read a spell, that asked for new powers. I'm not quite sure if it worked. I asked it for my sisters, you and Ginny,"she said. Luna,Ginny, and Hermione considered themselves Magically Bonded Sisters.  
  
"Every good thing comes with something bad, Luna," Hermione said,"I wonder if it worked also. I guess that would be neat if it did."  
  
~  
  
Ginny stared at Draco Malfoy, siting and laughing with his friend's at the Slytherin table. She caught his eye, and he smiled. He stood up, said something to his friends, and jerked his head, meaning to go outside. Alone. "I've got to go to the library, see you later,"Ginny had said. Draco and Ginny went outside, and sat on the grass.  
  
"I saw you staring," he had said, smirking,"Fancy me, Ginny?" Ginny didn't say anything. Something was happening. She heard Tom. He spoke to her. He wouldn't leave her alone, and he always invaded her mind at the worst time. He hadn't left her alone since her first year, and he wouldn't until his death."Ginny, are you okay? Ginny?" Draco tapped her on the shoulder. Tom left her thoughts. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He won't leave me alone," Ginny whispered, tears filling up her chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"Who?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
"Tom." Draco's expression went from worried, to worried, scared, and shocked. "He won't stop. He's always invading my thoughts, my dreams. Everything. He won't stop until he dies."   
  
"Ginny....I'll kill him," Draco said,"Or Potter will."~  
  
"I better be off to bed, Harry. The students will be arriving tomorrow," Ginny said. She kissed his on the cheek,then left. To go to sleep, in peace.  
  
"So, do you think it will happen, Hermione? Do you think we may be getting new powers?" Luna asked. Hermione just shrugged. She had never heard of a spell like this before. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Luna said,changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking foward to it," she replied,"And what about you?"   
  
"I'm ready," Luna replied,"As ready as I'll ever be." But Luna's thoughts and concerns didn't really lay on her job. All she could think about was her spell book.Their spell book, the Book of Shadows.  
  
~"The Charmed Ones of England have been awoken, they asked for their powers," a girl dressed in a viking type outfit said. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were grey and cold, she sparkled with cruelity. "What are you going to do, Master?" The thing she was talking to was covered in a black cloak, you could only see his hands.  
  
"I am going to send a faithful servent," he said, his voice booming and icey.~  
  
{Please review!} 


End file.
